un halloween extraño
by isa96magica
Summary: un demonio, una calabera, un hombre lobo, un zombie y un cientifico loco en una historia
1. Chapter 1

H**ola chicas este es un nuevo finc si se preguntan porque otro es porque el otro dia veia mis historias y tengo historias de san valentin, pascua y dije voy hacer uno de hallowen y aqui esta algunas de ustedes ya sabian de este finc porque recibieron un PM diciendo que quedaron para participar en este finc asi que disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Isabel<p>

Me levanto con el sonido del despertador y pienso en este día, este día es Halloween un día lleno de diversión para los niños para otros un día de miedo por creer en los fantasmas y esas cosas pero para mí es un día especial porque tengo el mejor novio del mundo, el me entiende a la perfección su nombre es Castiel y es el mejor de todos aunque para otros es el peor y eso es porque mi novio no es del todo digamos normal a los demás él es un demonio y no cualquier demonio es el hijo del demonio más poderoso, recuerdo cuando lo conocí

RECUERDO

Me encontraba sola como siempre nadie se preocupa por mí y es exactamente lo que quiero porque sé que les causare problemas a los demás si así ellos tienen si les agrego los míos solo se preocuparan o eso es lo que quiero pensar, en realidad no he tenido ese sentimiento de llamar a alguien mi mejor amiga, para mí solo son amigas o compañera, como decía tengo un problema el cual fue una pelea con mis padres que no permiten irme de casa aunque ya tenga mis 17 años y no sé porque no me dejan nunca me prestaban atención cuando lo necesitaba, siempre me daban regalos pero cuando quería hablar con ellos nunca estaban para mí, mi padre no podía dejar el teléfono y mi madre no podía dejar de mirar un rato la tele solo para decirles **me siento mal, me llevan al doctor** y ahora no me permiten irme de casa, pero solo necesito un año más para ser mayor de edad y tener mi propia casa y trabajo

Debrah- ¿en qué piensas?

Isabel- (sonrisa) en la tarea de matemáticas ( Debrah es una amiga o eso creo)

Debrah- deberías divertirte por un rato

Isabel- no hace falta, además quiero estudiar algo que no entiendo muy bien

Debrah- vamos deja tu libro y salgamos un rato, quiero presentarte a alguien

Isabel- hablas del chico del que me hablaste

Debrah- exactamente, necesito tu ayuda para conquistarlo

Isabel- sabes que si soy de ayuda es un si

Debrah- vamos

Me fui con Debrah al centro comercial hasta llegar a una cafetería donde se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo, con unos ojos grises que, como decirlo **me enamore de sus ojos **

Debrah- él es el chico, ¿me ayudaras?

Isabel- sí, ¿sabes algo de el?

Debrah- solo sé que su nombre es Castiel (mentira se mas de el pero si te digo que solo lo quiero porque me sirve para llegar a mi carrera no me ayudaras)

Isabel- bien ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

Debrah- platícale de mí, dile cosas buenas

Isabel- bien, espérame un momento

Me dirigí a la cafetería, cuando llegue vi a ese chico hablando con oras chicas

Castiel- ya les dije que se alejen de mí, chicas falsas

-como te atreve

Castiel- eso es lo que son, (se para y se va)

Castiel

Siempre es lo mismo con ellas se acercan a mí solo porque tengo un gran rostro y mi cuerpo y ¿Qué mujer no me querría soy irresistible? Pero yo no quiero una chica de esas, yo quiero una chica que me quiera por como soy y que se quede conmigo a pesar de ser un demonio, como lo escucharon soy un demonio y no cualquier demonio soy el hijo del más grande por lo que algunas chicas al saberlo huyen de mí, lo bueno es que puedo borrarles la memoria y las otras puedo saber lo que piensan como las chicas anteriores solo pensaban que debo de ir a un gimnasio por lo que me levante y mire a una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés mirándome** de seguro era como las otras** Salí de la cafetería ya era hora de volver a mi casa pero aquella chica me siguió

Castiel- se puede saber ¿Qué quieres?

Isabel- ¿podemos hablar?

Castiel- la respuesta es no

Isabel- ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero decir

Castiel- (de seguro es lo de siempre, pero leeré tu mente para comprobarlo. Me di cuenta de algo y era que no podía saber lo que pensaba esa chica ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera se siente un aura diferente es un aura de una simple humana)

Isabel- ¿te sucede algo?

Castiel- no es nada

Isabel- (sonrisa) puedes hablarme de eso te escuchare con justo

Castiel- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Isabel- (casi lo olvido) veras mi compañera me dijo que quiere conocerte

Castiel- (mira a Debrah) ¿su nombre es Debrah?

Isabel- si

Castiel- dile que no salgo y no me gustan las chicas como ella

Isabel- pero

Castiel- escucha ella es una chica que ase lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, ella no es tu amiga ni nada por el estilo

Debrah- (llego) eso es mentira

Castiel- tu solo me quieres utilizar lo sé no soy tonto, adiós (se fue)

Isabel- Debrah ¿es verdad lo que dijo?

Debrah- claro que no no le creas

Isabel- lo siento

Debrah-¿le creerás?

Isabel- yo, ya te he descubierto mentiras

Debrah- ¿pero qué dices?

Isabel- creo que será mejor irme a estudiar

Me fui a mi casa, Debrah es muy buena mintiendo pero ya la he atrapado en algunas mentiras es por eso que me aleje de ella, pasaron las horas y me fui a dormir soñando con ese chico pelirrojo y sus ojos, me enamore de sus ojos. A la mañana siguiente mi rutina fue normal con la diferencia de que Salí temprano del instituto por lo que fui a dar una vuelta al parque encontrándome con ese chico que se veía preocupado

Isabel- hola

Castiel- otra vez tu qué quieres tabla de planchar ya te dije que

Isabel- lo sé pero te veías preocupado y

Castiel- esto no te servirá para acercarte a mí

Isabel- ¿de qué hablas solo quiero ayudarte?

Castiel- o eres muy buena actriz o de verdad eres diferente

Isabel- que

Castiel- dices la verdad, creo que puedo confiar en ti, pero no te contare nada de mí

Isabel- (sonrisa) si algún día quieres hacerlo puedes hablar conmigo

La mañana siguiente fui al instituto pero algo estaba diferente todos me veían como si hubiera matado a alguien

Isabel- hola chicas ¿saben que pasa con todos?

-aléjate de nosotras traidora

Isabel- ¿de qué hablan?

-sabemos que le dijiste a debrah que la ayudarías con su novio pero en lugar de ayudar te aprovechaste y trataste de conquistarlo

Todos los demás comentarios fueron parecidos, al parecer Debrah dijo que le quite a su chico y todos le creyeron en cambio a mi nada de nada, los siguientes días fueron insoportables intente hablar con mis padres pero no me pusieron ni la más mínima atención lo mismo digo de los maestros le creían más a Debrah y cuando llamaron a mis padres ellos me dieron un gran castigo y no pude salir de mi habitación por algunos días pero me salía de vez en cuando porque no se daban cuenta por lo que fui al parque a relajarme

Castiel- ¿te encuentras bien tabla?

Isabel- (sonrisa) si

Castiel- sabes tu sonrisa es muy real podrías engañar a cualquiera pero algo me dice que no te encuentras bien ¿quieres contarme?

Isabel- todo está bien no te preocupes (se levanta) tengo que irme, adiós

Castiel

Sé que no la conozco pero sé que no se encuentra bien, ni siquiera sé porque me importa pero investigare un poco. Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en su escuela ¿Por qué no se defiende?, escondido pude ver como Debrah intentaba golpearla inmediatamente intervine y le grite enfrente de todos para que se dieran cuenta de la clase de persona que es

Afuera del instituto

Isabel- gracias

Castiel- no me agradezcas tabla

Isabel- perdón por molestarte

Castiel- ¿molestarme?

Isabel- si te moleste cuando me ayudaste

Castiel- no pienses eso no me molestaste en nada

AL SIGUIENTE MES

Castiel y yo nos convertimos en grandes amigos y digo al que puedo llamar mejor amigo pero siento que me esconde algo que quiere decirme pero cuando se atreve se arrepiente

ALGUNOS MESES DESPUES+

Hace algunos días cumplí mi mayoría de edad ahora tengo 18 y vivo sola y me he dado cuenta de algo **me gusta Castiel mi mejor amigo** y no sé qué hacer, decirle o no decirle, creo que esperare a que llegue para decirle

Castiel- tabla lista para irnos al parque

Isabel- si (le diré en el parque)

Nos divertimos mucho en el parque pero no le pude decir nada pero todavía tengo tiempo ya que Castiel quiere decirme algo acerca de el

Castiel- tabla yo (como te digo que me gustas sin mis miedos)

Isabel- ¿Qué sucede?

Castiel- (tengo miedo de que me diga que no, que no acepte, que diga que solo me quiere por mi apariencia)

Isabel- sabes Castiel si no puedes decírmelo esperare a que tengas la confianza suficiente, además yo también quiero decirte algo

Castiel- dime

Isabel- (es ahora o nunca) me gustas

Castiel- (es una broma, no ella no miente) ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? (tengo miedo)

Isabel- ¿hablas de tu físico o de tu forma de ser?

Castiel- ambas

Isabel- me gusta que aunque parezcas un chico rudo te preocupas por las personas que quieres, me gusta que siempre me ayudes cuando lo necesito aunque trate de ocultarlo, me gusta que seas tú mismo y muchas cosas más y de tu físico la primera vez que te mire me enamore de tus ojos y aun lo estoy simplemente te amor por ser como eres

Castiel- (soy tan feliz pero aún sigue mi otro miedo) yo también te amor tabla de planchar me gusta todo de ti la forma en que ayudas a los demás, tu sonrisa que siempre me regalas, simplemente todo, pero

Isabel- (era tan feliz pero cuando digo esa palabra mis nervios aparecieron) pero

Castiel- hay algo que te he ocultado por miedo a que me dejaras yo, (dilo) yo soy un demonio

Isabel- ¿Qué?

Castiel (se transforma)(imagen de Halloween 2013) perdón por ocultarlo y si no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé

Isabel- esto es nuevo, pero quien te dijo que te dejare, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo

Castiel- NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE SOY

Isabel- tu eres Castiel el chico al que amo

MOMENTO ACTUAL

Desde ese día soy su novia y soy tan feliz y aunque sea un demonio no es tan malo, malo su padre él es el peor pero hoy Castiel toma el lugar de él y se transformara en el líder de los demonio. Me quede en casa el resto del día esperando a que dieran las 7 de la tarde para que Lysandro el mejor amigo de mi novio me recogiera el también es especial no es humano, dieron las seis ya mero llegaría, de repente escuche un fuerte grito, fui a la ventana a mirar y vi como una persona mordía a otra matándola o eso creía después de un momento esta se levantó y su rostro cambio ellos eran zombies ¿Qué está pasando? **Necesito esconderme rápido** sé que esto es real porque bueno mi novio es un demonio su mejor amigo un esqueleto además no es imposible que haiga zombies según el libro de Castiel.

* * *

><p>G<strong>racias por leer espero les haiga gustado<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicas aqui con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste en este aparecera una ficha**

* * *

><p>Sakura<p>

Mi nombre es Sakura Ichirouta tengo 16 años mi cabello es rubio ligeramente ondulado, mis ojos son rojos. Hoy es sábado y tengo una cita con mi novio Armin el mejor chico del mundo, le gusta lo mismo que a mí además es guapo

RECUERDO

Sakura

Me encontraba saliendo del instituto y me dirigía por mi hermano menor de 13 años para recogerlo de la escuela, una vez echo fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para la cena una vez en casa prepare la cena y comenzamos a comer si se preguntan por nuestros padres nosotros somos huérfanos

Sakura- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-como siempre, con la diferencia de que hice una amiga nueva

Sakura- me suena a novia

-no seas ridícula, además tu todavía no tienes novio tienes 16

Sakura- eso es porque no me gusta nadie del instituto pero algún día lo conseguiré

-si lo consigues tengo que aprobarlo no te dejare con cualquiera

Sakura- no exageres

-es la verdad soy tu hermano y te protejo no importa que sea menor

Terminamos la cena y nos divertimos un rato con los videojuegos y después nos fuimos a la cama. A la mañana siguiente me fui al instituto con un pequeño cambio, hoy abría dos nuevos alumnos, cuando entraron me sorprendí a ver que eran gemelos uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro azul, cuando se presentaron el profesor les asigno los asientos el de cabello negro se sentó a mi lado

-hola soy Armin

Sakura- lo se lo acabas de decir soy sakura

Armin-(que seria)(mejor saque mi PSP mientras llegaba el profesor)

Sakura- (mire su PSP no pude contenerme para hablarle) (emocionada) increíble ¿me dejas jugar?

Armin- ¿te gustan los juegos?

Sakura- me encantan, por favor olvide el mío

Armin- bien veamos quien es el mejor

Armin

Al principio pensé que esta chica seria aburrida pero resulto todo lo contrario es una chica maravillosa con la que puedo jugar sin preocuparme de lo que diga, es diferente a las demás

Armin- parece que me ganaste, buena partida

Sakura- lo mismo digo, no me había divertido tanto

Terminaron las clases y Armin dejo a su hermano para acompañarme a mi casa y mostrarle mis consolas y mi colección de videojuegos, cuando llegamos a mi casa lo primero que hicimos fue jugar y se me paso el tiempo ya que hoy no iría por mi hermano porque ya es tiempo de que el solo llegue a casa. Luego de un tiempo llego mi hermano preguntándome por Armin

-¿Quién es él?

Sakura- Armin mi nuevo amigo

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermana?

Armin- tu hermana es genial, le gustan los videojuegos, es lista, amable

-bien te permito ser su amigo solo eso

UN MES DESPUES

Hoy me encontrare con Armin en la tienda de videojuegos y saldremos un rato al cine para ver una nueva película. Cuando llegue mire a Armin hablando con una chica de cabello azul

Armin

Esperaba a Sakura en la tienda de videojuegos hoy le diría lo que siento por ella y espero me diga que si, mientras esperaba una chica de cabello azul se me acerco y comenzó hablarme

Leati- ¿bien tienes novia?

Armin- no la tengo

Leati- (maravilloso) ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

Armin- si y mucho

Leati- maravilloso a mi también me gustan mucho

Armin- perfecto no a todas las chicas les gustan

Leati- a mí me encantan, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Armin- lo siento pero ya tengo una cita hoy con una chica maravillosa

Sakura

Escuche lo que dijo Armin, esa chica de la que habla soy yo, lo que hiso que una gran sonrisa invadiera mi rostro porque sé que soy especial para el pero me gustaría saber que tanto lo soy, entre a la tienda

Sakura- Hola Armin

Armin- Sakura (que hermosa se ve), adiós ¿Cómo te llamas?

Leati- ya no importa adiós

Sakura- ¿Quién era esa chica?

Armin- nadie importante, nos vamos (en el camino)

Sakura- ¿Qué película veremos?

Armin- la que tú quieras

Estuvimos en el cine y al salir Armin me llevo al parque lo que fue extraño ya que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Armin- Sakura yo, te quiero mucho

Sakura- yo también te quiero Armin eres mi mejor amigo

Armin- n o me refiero de esa forma me gustas mucho

Sakura-¿ hablas?

Armin- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura- (no puede contener la emoción y da un gran grito y besa a Armin) yo tambien te quiero de esa manera Armin

Momento actual

Sakura

Platicaba con mi hermano por internet que esta fuera de casa y de la ciudad por un viaje de la escuela

Sakura- no hagas travesuras

-te digo lo mismo y no llegues tarde a casa

Me despide de mi hermano y espere a Armin que llego en cuanto acabe de hablar con mi hermano

Armin-lista

Sakura- si ¿A dónde iremos?

Armin- donde mi linda novia quiera ir

Sakura- (piensa) que te parece una tarde solo los dos jugando videojuegos

Armin- cumplido vamos a mi casa

Después de un buen rato jugando nos dio hambre así que salimos a la tienda donde nos separamos. Mientras estaba comprando dulces y papitas ya que es Halloween y estoy segura que en la noche abra niños pidiéndolos me preparo, cuando Salí de la tienda caí al suelo por culpa de la gente que corría sin control, cuando me levante preguntándome que pasaba un persona con aspecto de zombi me ataco al principio pensé que era una broma y esa persona estaba disfrazada pero no era así era un zombie de verdad por lo que inmediatamente me lo quite usando mis conocimientos de lucha y escape a buscar a Armin. Encontré a Armin rápidamente

Sakura- Armin ¿estás bien?

Armin- si corre, estaba muy preocupado

Nos escondimos en los probadores de una tienda y mientras me asomaba para verificar que no hubiera más zombies Armin hiso un ruido extraño y al verlo era un zombie que intentaba a atacarme pero no podía moverme para golpearlo porque no me atrevía y ni siquiera podía moverme

* * *

><p>G<strong>racias por leer espero les haiga gustado<strong>

**gracias por sus reviews a**

**m3xiiii gracias por tu reviews pronto saldras en el finc**

**Guest: muchas gracias  
><strong>

**Yuui Kuroyume; muchas gracias igualmente te mando un abrazo**

**July-Yaoi: gracias por tu reviews me siento feliz de que te guste pd: puedes leer mas de mis historias tengo vastantes pero unas todavia no estan terminadas**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas como no tuve tarea les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero terminarlo a tiempo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es yuukino mi pelo es negro hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, mis ojos son azules como el océano, Mido 1.73 y soy un poco como decirlo bipolar pero no importa soy feliz tal y como soy además me da pereza decir más de mi.<p>

Hoy es la mañana de Hallowen por lo que en la noche abra un millón de niños pidiendo dulces por lo que poder hacer un millón de bromas asustándolos** esto será muy divertido** baje a desayunar con mi gran familia y al decir gran familia me refiero a la altura ya que son unos gigantes mi padre mide 1.96, mi madre 1.85 y mi hermano 1.98 mientras yo soy la más pequeña aquí

-enana

Yuukino- deja de decirme enana

-deja a mi pequeña enanita

-eres súper mamá (no digo nada porque estaré muerta)

-ya dejen a su hermana, dime como te va en la escuela

Yuukino- bien (cambia el tema antes de que mi hermano chismee)

-en calificación pero en comportamiento

Yuukino- (tenía que ser mi hermano)

-volviste- a pelear con los profesores

Yukkino- yo

-(enojada) ya dejen de hablar y coman

Todos- si mamá

-(sonrisa)bien así me gusta

Yuukino- (gracias mamá)

Después de un gran almuerzo mis padres se fueron quedándome sola con mi molesto hermano

-ya te dije que iras tu (enojado)

Yuukino- (grita) no quiero necesito prepararme

-no me importa perdiste te toca a ti

Yuukino-(grita) pero la dulcería está muy lejos y quiero asustar a los niños

-(grita) no me importa tu iras

Yuukino- (enojada) bien

-bien esa es mi enana ahora ve y yo te esperare (sonrisa)

Yuukino-(sonrisa) claro hermano (lo golpea y sale corriendo mientras ríe) adiós

-Me las pagaras enana

Salí corriendo para comprar los dulces lo más rápido posible así podre volver maquillarme como zombie que es lo que me toca este año y asustar a todos esos pequeños niños de seguro será maravilloso. Mientras me dirigía a la tienda más cercana vi una mini feria en donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga Hikari simplemente no pude decir no a su invitación

Hikari- vamos yo te invito, las ferias son maravillosas además tu siempre ganas los mejores premios

Yuukino- como decirte que no (empezamos tirando dardos, Hikari al igual que yo ganamos los mejores premios) lindo fantasma

Hikari- linda calavera

Yuukino- ahora que sigue

Hikari- no se necesitamos algo que sea un reto y no sea pan comido

Yuukino- que te parece si jugamos al baloncesto y la que pierda tiene que hacer algo que la otra diga

Hikari- (esperaba eso) es enserio (le brillan los ojos)

Yuukino- (esto no es buena señal) si

Hikari- bien si yo te gano tendrás que acompañarme a la tienda de ropa que está aquí

Yuukino- (todo menos eso) bien pero si te gano tendrás que hacer mis tareas de la escuela por una semana

Hikari- trato echo

Yuukino- bien comencemos

Duramos un buen rato jugando pero al final Hikari me gano

Yuukino- me niego a ir hiciste trampa

Hikari- no fue trampa y lo sabes ahora vamos

Yuukino- no

Hikari- si no vas le diré a tu mamá que no cumples tus promesas

Yuukino- prefiero ir a la tienda, vamos

Si me dieran a escoger entre enfrentarme a mi mamá y al mismísimo diablo prefiero al diablo debe de ser menos peor e intimidante que mi mamá cuando se enoja hasta podría vencer al demonio. Llegamos a la tienda donde Hikari empezó a decirme que me mediera millones de vestidos y prendas** necesito una excusa para irme **, **ya se,**

Yuukino- Hikari acabo de recordar que tengo que comprar un encargo de mi hermano

Hikari- no te creo, tú quieres escapar

Yuukino- (eres mi mejor amiga. Claro que me conoces bien) no miento (a decir verdad si no llego el también me matara) por favor Hikari mi hermano me matara

Hikari-no te creo

Yuukino- bien

Tuve que quedarme un rato más pero en cuanto mi amiga Hikari se distrajo me escape y fui inmediatamente a comprar los dulces a la tienda más cercana, compre los dulces y mire que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer por lo que debo correr a toda prisa pero primero pasare por la mini feria para ver a Hikari y pedirle perdón

CUANDO YUUKINO SE FUE

Hikari- yuukino que te (mira que no está) perfecto se escapó nuevamente (escuche un ruido) ya entendí intentas asustarme Yuukino lo sé pero no servirá (ruido) ya deja de jugar, sé que estas molesta pero siempre sacas escusas para alejarte de las compras te conozco bien (grito) ya deja el juego Yuukino se que te encantan estas cosas (sale del vestidor y mira a un ser extraño) ya veo todos se disfrazaron de zombies, buena broma (mire como ese ser se acercaba a mi) (grito de hikari)

CON YUUKINO

Llegue lo más rápido posible pero la gente ya no estaba por ningún lugar lo que fue extraño, pero de seguro Hikari sigue en la tienda, es Hikari ella estará ahí hasta que la saquen o se acabe de probar toda la ropa, camine por el lugar que estaba vacío y mire una persona** le preguntare** cuando voltio su rostro estaba completamente a de un zombie al principio pensé que era una broma pero se me borro cuando muchos estaban a mi alrededor por lo que corrí a esconderme y lo primero que encontré fue la tienda donde estaba Hikari espero y este bien, después de unos minutos pensé que estaba a salvo pero comenzaron a escucharse ruidos y esa era Hikari convertida en un zombie por lo que corrí hacia afuera y nuevamente quede atrapada por zombies en todas partes, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero no llego

-se encuentra bien damita

Yuukino-(grita) (golpe)

-señorita por favor no corra

Volvi a correr sin pensarlo dos veces este Halloween es el peor de todos por todas partes hay mostros que quieren hacerme daño o tal vez comerme, parece una película de terror, no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la ciudad ahora tenía que llegar a mi casa y rezar para que nada le pasara a mi hermano y mi familia pero ya todo era demasiado tarde tal vez sea la única que no ha sido mordida, Un zombie me tiro y trato de morderme, tal vez ya deba darme por vencida y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar

-(golpe) por favor no hulla de mi

Yuukino- otra vez tu

* * *

><p>G<strong>racias por leer espero les haiga gustado<strong>

**gracias por sus reviews  
><strong>

**queria hacerles una pregunta he visto en los finc que dan su pagina de facebook mi pregunta es ¿les gustaria que hisiera una? (ya tengo una pero despues me van estar preguntando y quienes son en caso que digan que si por lo que si dicen si me creare otra y la dire el domingo que suba finc)**

**pd:algunas de las participantes del finc de ¿sobreviviras? se llebaran una sorpresa (Risa malvada)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicas aqui un nuevo capitulo solo uno mas y terminan las fichas y comiensa la verdadera historia que intentare subir lo mas rapido posible por lo que actualizare solo este finc todo lo que pueda  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Elysabet tengo 17 años mi cabello es negro y mis ojos de un lindo azul grandes y hermosos o es lo que yo digo y una persona muy importante para mi también me dice lo mismo, baje a desayunar con mi familia<p>

-hermana ¿Qué quieres comer?

Elysabet- ya lo sabes, mamá

-si ¿Qué necesitas?

Elysabet- puedo bajar a la ciudad

-no hija

Elysabet- vamos di que si

-dije que no

Elysabet-no dejare de molestarte hasta que me digas que si

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

Elysabet- hoy es Halloween y

-mamá lo que Elisabet quiere es simple K

Elysabet- (le tapa la boca) es Hallowen y quiero ir solo eso

-no hija la última vez

Elysabet- lo sé, pero vamos

-no crees que eres demasiado grande para pedir dulce o travesura

Elysabet- ¿de dónde quieres que saque dinero para comprar dulces? ¿Del árbol? Vamos mamá

-no (media hora después)

Elysabet- vamos mamá

-bien si convences a tu padre

Elysabet- pan comido (se va con su padre)

-mamá sabes que conseguirá lo que quiere (y más si es por el)

Elysabet- (con su padre) padre por favor déjame ir

-no me digas tu mamá se dio por vencida pero déjame decirte que no iras

Elysabet- vamos nadie se dará cuenta de ello (además él no puede ir y le encantan los dulces)

-sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos (una hora después)

Luego de un gran y enorme discurso y muchos déjame ir logre convencer a mí papa de dejarme bajar a la ciudad ahora solo tengo que esperar a que sea la hora y buscar una mejor ropa que las fachas que tengo y especialmente ponerme ese collar de corazón negro que me dio me dara buena suerte para conseguir dulces pero antes saldré un poco

-hola Elsabet escuche lo que paso

Elysabet- si al parecer todo el mundo se entero

-pero que fue lo que en realidad paso

Elysabet- ya sabes el solo me protegió pero su padre

-ya entendí

Elysabet- bien y ahora me alisto para bajar a la ciudad

-como siempre consigues lo que quieres

Elysabet- exacto y necesito que me ayudes para que no se dé cuenta que estoy en la ciudad

-(suspiro) si digo no tendré que soportarte hasta decir si por lo que me evito eso y te ayudo

Elysabet- gracias, ahora iré con mi hermano un rato para hacer un trato

Fui con mi hermano y comencé a sobornarlo sé que ara cualquier cosa por dulces y ya que me dejaron bajar no será problema

Elysabet- bien este es el trato te traeré una bolsa de dulces pero a cambio tendrás que ayudarme con (sonrojada)

-ya entendí, ¿Qué más? Conociéndote sé que me pedirás mas

Elysabet- me conoces lo que quiero es que por un mes me ayudaras a escaparme de casa sin nuestros padres lo sepan para poder investigar aquella parte

-eres muy curiosa pero un mes es demasiado

Elysabet- no digo que me escapare todos los días tal ve veces por semana ¿aceptas?

-si son dulces de calidad tenemos un trato

Elysabet- bien entonces serán tres bolsas repletas, y otra cosa no le digas a nuestros padres como los consigo o jamás volveré a bajar

-lo se además esto me conviene tú haces todo el trabajo y yo aquí descansando

Elysabet- bien

Me fui a mi habitación donde me cambie y Salí de mi hogar comenzando el gran y enorme camino a la ciudad, cuando llegue al límite de mi bosque al bosque de los humanos entre al pasadizo o algo así secreto para evitar todas esas espinas que me divide de los humanos, después comencé otro viaje hasta llegar a la ciudad donde ya había varios niños disfrazados ahora solo a colarme, empecé en un grupo donde tocamos una puerta y pedimos dulces al ver a niños las personas piensan que los cuido y de paso pido yo dulces también. Después de un rato conseguí una bolsa y otra a la mitad pero como ya es de noche varios padres están con sus hijos por lo que escondí la bolsa y comencé el plan B hacer trucos y que me paguen con dulces así como vueltas, grandes saltos, etc ya que para mí no es difícil

-mami mira la niña que se disfraza de loba todos los años comienza su show

Después de media hora varios disfrutaron de mí y conseguí llenar lo que faltaba de una bolsa ahora el plan C esconderme en la oscuridad y robar algunos dulces pero claro solo robo uno de cada niño hasta llenar las bolsas. Media hora después tenia las bolsas con los dulces solo faltaba irme por lo que me fui y cruce la parte que me divide de la ciudad pero pensaba que todavía podía recoger más por lo que los escondí y regrese y después de un largo viaje llegue nuevamente con una sorpresa totas aquellas personas y niños tenían un aspecto extraño como de muertos vivientes y lo comprobé al ver como mordían a una persona y después se me fueron acercando pero como soy buena luchando y excelente con mi agilidad pude escapar pero eso no les impedía seguirme por lo que intente saltar a los arboles del bosque cuando llegue y perderlos en ellos y funciono, ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Mientras me hacia todas esas preguntas a mi mente llegaron los míos mi familia, aunque sea imposible llegar ahí no puedo descartarlo por lo que avance y al llegar mire muchos zombies impidiéndome el paso, tengo que pensar rápido para ir a mi casa, de repente sentí un golpe

Elysabet- eso dolió

-lo siento

Elysabet- (golpe)

-espera no lo golpees

Elysabet- (que sucede aquí) ¿están disfrazados? (son muy reales)

-¿Quién eres?

Elysabet- la misma pregunta para ustedes

-ella es Elysabet tiene 17 años y no es un disfraz lo que usa

Elysabet- (golpe) ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi tú?

-Como te atreves a golpear al

-Castiel espera, tranquilízate lo importante ahora es

Castiel- lo sé y ella nos ayudara

Elysabet-(no creo que sea nada bueno)

* * *

><p>G<strong>racias por leer espero les haiga gustado<strong>

**gracias por sus reviews  
><strong>

**m3xiiii- no tuviste que esperar mucho aqui el finc**

**anti456- gracias por tus 3 reviews espero te siga gustando mas adelante apareceran mas cosas que tal vez sean raras o tengan algo de humor**

** .yui21- que bueno que te gusto intentare subir mañana tambien actualizacion**

**_PD: tal vez suba el finc de ¿sobreviviras? el domingo tal vez (Risa malvada) ya saben porque la risa_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mi nombre es Shiori tengo 16 años mido 1. 51 mi cabello es rubio mis ojos violetas y mi piel es pálida soy huérfana desde pequeña cuando mis padre me abandonaron en un bosque en esos días casi pude morir de hambre y de sed y si no moría por eso eran por los lobos pero hubo una persona que me salvo él es mi amo un niño de 8 años en ese entonces yo tenía 7 y si no fuera por el hubiera muerto por eso le debo la vida pero al parecer el cuida más la mía que algunas veces me imagino cosas que no deben de ser como ser más que amigos pero como podría yo él es una persona lista, demasiado y aunque para unos sería raro para mi es todo lo contrario

-Shiori puedes conseguirme estos ingredientes

Shiori- si amo lo que usted me pida

-cuantas veces debo decírtelo no me llames amo

Shiori- pero tú eres mi amo

-pero no me gusta que me llames así

Shiori- pero no podría llamarte por tu nombre

-solo inténtalo

Shiori- Namo

-(ríe y se acerca) falta poco

Shiori- ¿porque no quieres que te diga amo?

-no es que no me guste pero no me considero tu dueño

Shiori- lo eres yo soy tu ayudante

-no, lo eres, eres mi amiga y me ayudas porque quieres

Shiori- gracias Nathaniel

-ves como no fue difícil

Shiori- (sonrojada) lo siento quise decir amo

nathaniel-(ríe) sabes que me gusta más que me llames por mi nombre (se acerca)(eres tan bella)

shiori-(mas sonrojada) iré por tu encargo

Nathaniel- bien (agarra un reloj) toma ya sabes cómo usarlo

Shiori- ¿Cuál es el encargo?

Nathaniel- necesito unas ranas, y estos productos químicos que encontraras en algunos productos como en el jabón

Shiori- bien iré a la ciudad primero y ¿Qué aras con ellos?

Nathaniel- sorpresa

Me despedí de mi amo y fui a la ciudad usando el invento número uno si se preguntan porque mi amo o más bien dicho Nathaniel me pidió estas cosas es simple él es mas listo que los demás pero piensan que sus inventos son raros básicamente es un gran científico pero nadie lo conoce solo yo

RECUERDO

Amber- vamos termina ya de limpiar mi cuarto

Shiori- si ama

Amber- así me gusta (no permitiré que te hacer que a mi hermano) apúrate

Nathaniel- Shiori (la mira) ¿Por qué limpias el cuarto de Amber?

Amber- ella se ofreció

Nathaniel- eso es verdad

Amber- claro que si ella sabe que me siento mal porque este día se cumple un año de la muerte de nuestros padres y

Nathaniel- deja que ella conteste

Shiori- es verdad lo que dice amber

Nathaniel

Se que shiori miente además conozco a mi hermana ella es muy mala con Shiori desde que llego a esta casa pero Shiori es demasiado amable para y tímida como para decírmelo por lo que actuare la próxima vez que le haga algo a mi linda Shiori

Unos días después

Amber- Shiori apurate a traerme mi limonada no ves el calor que tengo

Shiori- lo siento ama

Amber- eres muy lenta deberías de agradecerme por no decirle nada malo a mi hermano de ti o sacarte a patadas de mi casa

Nathaniel- (entra) Amber ya basta deja de tratar a Shiori de esa manera

Amber- deja de defenderla ni siquiera tiene mi sangre como para tratarla bien, porque no la conviertes en algo útil o la desapareces

Nathaniel- a la que debería de hacerle eso es a ti

Amber- no bromes Nathaniel

Nathaniel- no bromeo

MOMENTO ACTUAL

Llegue a la ciudad y comencé a entrar a las tiendas a buscar todo lo posible en especial dulces que según la lista es lo más importante ¿me pregunto cuál será el invento de mi amo? Es decir Nathaniel **porque cada vez que digo su nombre me sonrojo** al parecer dije eso en voz alta y comenzaron a reír, agarre lo más rápido posible lo que faltaba y lo pague después Salí de la tienda y descanse un poco en el parque,** hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, es extraño ver a todos esos niños con sus padre disfrutando de Halloween **¿Cómo sería mi vida si mis padres gamas me hubieran abandonado? Nunca hubiera conocido a Nathaniel y eso sería peor porque con el me divierto mucho además me gusta tal vez nunca lo hubiera conocido de no haber sido por ese abandono mientras pensaba un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y mire a una persona que mordía a otra y esta se convertía en un zombie y todos comenzaron a correr, unas comenzaron a verme y hui de ese lugar ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Sera mejor regresar con Nathaniel ahora mismo dirigí mi muñeca a mi cara y empecé a moverle al reloj que Nathaniel me dio

Nathaniel- sucede algo Shiori usaste el botón de emergencia

Shiori- necesito volver inmediatamente (gritos)

Nathaniel ¿Qué son esos ruidos? ¿Qué sucede?

Shiori- no me lo creerás pero hay una invasión de zombies ahora mismo

Nathaniel- estás jugando

Shiori- no lo estoy mira le muetra un zombie a través del reloj pero esto hace que el zombie se dé cuenta y la siga)

Ese zombie al mirarme me siguió pero al mismo tiempo mi amado Nathaniel me salvo y mientras me iba mire algo raro un ser extraño peleando con esos zombies, aparecí en una máquina de transporte que Nthaniel invento pero solo funciona dos veces al día

Nathaniel- Shiori te encuentras bien, dime que paso

Después de contarle todo a Nathaniel empeso a buscar en todo su laboratorio una respuesta pero no podía hacer mucho ya que necesitábamos de un zombie para ello por lo que tendremos que usar el plan B crear un Zombie

MIENTRAS TANTO

-no te lo permitiré

-veamos si puedes detenerme

-alto, no

-que te diviertas con la invasión, hijo mío tal vez esto te enseñe a ser un verdadero demonio (Desaparece)

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews el siguiente cap saldran los chicos en sus formas y la verdadera historia comenzara perdon por la tardanza<strong>

**gracias por sus reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

EL DIA DE HALLOWEEN

Castiel

Me levante esta mañana pensando en que sería un gran día hoy me convertiría en el líder de los demonios y cambiaria algunas cosas de este lugar llamado infierno, y además pasare el día con mi novia el día perfecto de no ser por mi padre que aún no quiere dejar su puesto pero los votos decidieron quieren un nuevo líder y ese soy yo, me aliste para ir a la ceremonia pero antes de eso mi padre apareció.

Padre- hola hijo

Castiel- ¿Qué quieres?

Padre- no puedo saludar al futuro líder de los demonios

Castiel- si puedes pero sé que tienes otras intenciones

Padre- me conoces bien (saca el cetro)

Castiel- que haces con mi cetro

Padre- todavía no es tuyo

Castiel- que piensas hacer?

Padre- antes de retirarme quiero hacer mi última travesura como por ejemplo una invasión zombie

castiel- no te lo permitiré

padre- veamos si puedes detenerme (sale un gran poder)

castiel- alto, no

padre- que te diviertas con la invasión, hijo mío tal vez esto te enseñe a ser un verdadero demonio (Desaparece)

lysandro

me encontraba pensando sobre música cómo me gustaría ser un músico pero no puedo si tan solo hubiera nacido en esta época pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que vivo, de repente sentí un cambio en la superficie inmediatamente fui a ver a mi amigo Castiel

lysandro- Castiel sentí algo en la superficie ¿Qué paso?

Castiel- mi padre eso pasó

Lysandro- ¿Qué hizo?

Castiel- una invasión zombie y además el cetro perdió parte de su poder y tardara en recuperarse

Lysandro- ¿y tú poder?

Castiel - sabes que no es suficiente mi poder solo estará completo cuando me una con una mujer, (grita) no puede ser mi amada Isabel está en problemas

lysandro- (lo detiene) espera castiel sabes que te pones en peligro, no te dejare ir, yo iré te prometo protegerla y traerla a salvo

Castiel- si estás seguro amigo solo espera toma mi mano

Lysandro

Al tomar la mano de mi amigo pude sentir un poder en mí y mi cuerpo cambio ya no solo eran huesos ahora parecía que tenía un cuerpo humano pero mis huesos se veían

Castiel- es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, pero si esas cosas te muerden no tendrán efecto ya que eres

Lysandro- lo sé, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo tu solo intenta buscar una solución

Castiel- te dejo todo en tus manos

Lysandro

sin más que me detuviera Salí a la superficie para ir en busca de la novia de mi amigo y una buena amiga. Tal como dijo Castiel había zombies por todas partes pero sé que no debo preocuparme por mordidas de ellos por lo que avanzare sin problemas, después de un rato vi a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos y ojos azules que estaba siendo atacada, sin pensarlo dos veces la salve pero la primera vez huyo de mí y la segunda pude hablarle

-(golpe) por favor no hulla de mi

Yuukino- otra vez tu

Lysandro- lamento haberla asustado pero no le are ningún daño puede confiar en mi

Yuukino- bien confiare pero ¿Qué eres?

Lysandro- soy un muerto como ellos más específico una calavera diferente a las demás

Yuukino- eso puedo verlo ¿no me aras daño?

Lysandro- sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una bella dama, por favor permítame ayudarla

Yuukino- está bien

Lysandro- no se separe de mi

Yuukino

Esa calavera que me salvo se llama Lysandro y no es muy malo por lo que se está en una misión de salvar a una chica mientras su amigo intenta resolver esto, después de un rato corriendo llegamos a una casa que estaba completamente destruida

Isabel

Escuche como esos zombies comenzaban a entrar a mi casa por lo que Salí de mi escondite y tome la escoba lo primero que encontré y me escondí esperando a que uno de esos zombies se acercara para pegarle con todas mis fuerzas, así estuve un rato hasta que dejaron de entrar pero no me confié y me escondí y en un momento escuche pasos nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas golpee con la escoba a ese zombie que no era zonbie, era Lysandro que tenía la escoba en parte de su boca

Isabel- Lysandro lo siento mucho (le quita la escoba)

Lysandro-(tose) no te preocupes

Isabel- de verdad lo siento pensé que era un zombie y (lo abraza) lo siento Lys

Lysandro- no pasa nada lo importante es que estas bien

Isabel- donde esta Castiel

Lysandro- el quería venir pero se lo prohibí debes de entenderlo

Isabel- te entiendo (mira a yuukino) ¿quién es ella una nueva demonio?

Yuukino-¿demonio?

Lysandro- ella es Yuukino estaba siendo atacada y la salve

Isabel- como siempre eres muy amable (se fija en Lysandro) ¿Qué te paso?

Lysandro- Castiel

Isabel- ya tiene todo su poder, de ser así esto pronto acabara

Lysandro- no lo tiene por completo, además su padre fue el culpable y no sabemos que hacer, sera mejor regresar

En el camino

Isabel- así que eres Yuukino

Yuukino- si

Isabel- (sonrisa) no te preocupes estoy segura que esto pronto acabara, hay algo que tienes que saber ahora mismo nos dirigimos al infierno con mi novio Castiel es difícil de creer pero es la verdad Lysandro es uno de sus mejores amigos

Yuukino- con lo que he vivido hoy es fácil creer cualquier cosa

Isabel- (sonrisa) no te separes de nosotros tu ayuda será de utilidad

Mientras tanto

Sakura

No podía moverme mi novio Armin se convirtió en un zombie y no puedo más bien no soy capaz de golpearlo pero no tengo opción **lo ciento Armin **después de golpearlo Salí corriendo pero él me seguía

Sakura- (grita) ayuda (se golpea con Lysandro) (grita)

Isabel- (se acerca) no le temas no te ara nada malo

Sakura- ¿Quiénes son?

Isabel- soy Isabel. Ella yuukino y el Lysandro ¿Qué te paso?

Sakura- mi novio

Armin- (corre hacia ellos pero Lysandro con u n golpe lo deja en el piso)

Sakura- (grita) Armin

Lysandro- no te preocupes es un zombie

Sakura- pero es mi novio

Yuukino- lo mejor será irnos ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura- Sakura

Isabel- ven síguenos

En el camino

Isabel- ya veo el es tu novio

Yuukino- te entiendo mi amiga le paso lo mismo y lo más seguro es que a mí hermano y padres igual

Isabel- vamos de seguro a Castiel ya se le ocurrió algo

Sakura- ¿Quién es Castiel?

Isabel- (le cuenta todo)

Sakura- ya veo eso me da esperanza de ver nuevamente a Armin como un humano

Mientras tanto

**Armin zombie se levantaba del suelo y comenzó a caminar sin sentido alguno o tal vez todo lo contrario su objetivo era un exquisito olor que encontraría **

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviewsespero les este gustando, hago mi mejor esferzo para no tardarme tanto en la actualizacion nos vemos en el siguiente posiblemente mañana de no ser asi pasado y de no ser asi el dia siguiente, y el siguiente y ya me entendieron<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**aqui el nuevo capitulo creo que solo are uno o dos mas para llegar al final**

* * *

><p>Isabel<p>

Corrimos por una hora hasta llegar a nuestro destino el cual era Castiel

ISABEL- (grita y abraza a Castiel) Castiel

Castiel- Isabel yo siento mucho no haber ido por ti

Isabel- no importa tienes que encontrar una solución a esto lo entiendo

Castiel- (mira a las chicas) veo que tenemos compañía

Sakura- hola soy

Castiel- Sakura 16 años, eres huérfana pero tienes un hermano que está a salvo tu novio se convirtió en zombie y lo siento mucho, Yuukino 18 años tu familia es muy alta por lo que te molestan jamás has tenido novio y eso implica jamás haber besado a un chico y no te preocupes tu hermano todavía no es un zombie solo tus padres

Isabel- lo siento chicas mi novio no es muy, ya saben, si se preguntan porque sabe de ustedes es simple es el líder de los demonios

Yuukino- entiendo pero tenías que mencionar sobre mi tan afondo

Castiel- (mira a Lys) solo digo lo primero que se

Sakura- bien dejando de lado todo esto ¿puedes detener esto?

Isabel- si, si tuviera el poder necesario

Sakura- eres un demonio ¿Cómo no tienes poder?

Castiel- (suspira) mi poder no está completo aun, pero eso se arregla con el cetro del diablo que por ahora por mal uso no tiene todo su poder dejándome sin poder hacer nada

Yuukino- en conclusión todos seguirán como zombies

Castiel- si hasta que el cetro recupere su poder

Lysandro- o podrias

Castiel- (lo golpea) esa forma no será echa

Lysandro- bien entendí, pero no deberías de ser tan agresivo

**Se escucharon ruidos**

Castiel- no puede ser, ¿Cómo pudieron entrar aquí los zombies?

Sakura

se empezaron a escuchar ruidos y de repente habían zombies por todas partes uno de ellos Armin que me seguía por todo el lugar

Yuukino

Lysandro al ver que los zombies intentaban atacarme me protegió de cada uno de ellos

Lysandro- no se preocupe señorita no dejare que nada le pase

Castiel-(grita) todos síganme hay un lugar al cual jamás podrán entrar

**Los chicos y las chicas escaparon dejando atrás a los zombies pero uno no se daba por vencido quería conseguir ese exquisito aroma mientras los demás corrían a un lugar secreto encontrándose con una chica**

Elysabet- eso dolió

lysandro-lo siento

Elysabet- (golpe)

yuukino-espera no lo golpees

Elysabet- (que sucede aquí) ¿están disfrazados? (son muy reales)

sakura-¿Quién eres?

Elysabet- la misma pregunta para ustedes

castiel-ella es Elysabet tiene 17 años y no es un disfraz lo que usa

Elysabet- (golpe) ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi tú?

castiel-Como te atreves a golpear al

isabel-Castiel espera, tranquilízate lo importante ahora es

Castiel- lo sé y ella nos ayudara

Elysabet-(no creo que sea nada bueno) ¿no se que quieren pero la respuesta es no?

Castiel- porque los hombres o en este caso chica lobo son tan desconfiados

Elysabet- solo protejo mi hogar

Castiel- lo que quiere decir que estamos en el lugar correcto loba malcreada

Elysabet-(enojada) como te atreves a llamarme así

Isabel- tranquilos, Elysabet bien soy Isabel, ella es Yuukino, Sakura, la calavera es Lysandro y el demonio Castiel, por favor ayúdanos necesitamos un lugar seguro donde el cetro del diablo recupere sus fuerzas para detener esto

Elysabet- quieres que te crea que el es un demonio

Castiel- piensa lo que quieras, pero ahora llévanos a tu hogar

Isabel- por favor ayúdanos

Elysabet- bien pero no quiero que le digan a nadie de este lugar o me encargare de ustedes (síganme)

Elysabet

No confió mucho en ellos pero dicen que pueden detener esto y si es así debo prevenir a los míos sin importar nada, al llegar vi a Kentin que encontró las bolsas de dulces y estaba a punto de comerse unos cuando ese chico Castiel lo golpeo

Kentin- ¿Qué te sucede?

Elysabet- (intenta atacar pero Castiel la paraliza)

Castiel- deberías de agradecerme

Lysandro- lo que Castiel quiere decir es que por algunos dulces comenzó la infección zombie

Elysabet- de esto nació?

Castiel- exactamente, si Kentin lo come se convertirá en uno de ellos y tu y los demás comenzarían otra zombificación

Kentin- puedo saber de que hablan y que hacen humanos aquí

Elysabet- solo las chicas son humanas los otros dos no

Kentin-¿Qué quieres decir?

Elysabet- larga historia, te explicare en casa

**Todos siguieron a Elysabet y contaron lo que sucedía al principio no querían a personas de fuera pero después de saber quién era Castiel prefirieron no decir nada**

Kentin- ¿Qué piensas de ellos?

Elysabet- no creo que sean malos

Kentin- me alegro de que estés a salvo, no sabía que hubieras bajado

Elysabet- quería darte una sorpresa pero parece que no sirvió

Kentin- no te preocupes, sabes eres la mejor

Elysabet- (sonrojada) gracias Kentin sabes tú también eres el mejor

Kentin- sabes Elysabet yo quería preguntarte (dilo) este ¿quieres galletas? (Castiel aparece)

Castiel- cobarde

Kentin- ¿Qué dijiste? Sabes no me importa que seas el demonio

Castiel- eres un cobarde si te gusta dilo y ya está si esperas puedes perder una oportunidad

Kentin- ¿Qué dices?

Castiel- (suspiro) se lo que te digo y tu Elysabet también deberías decirlo no le dejes todo el trabajo o jamás se dirán lo que sienten (se va)

AMBOS-(sonrojados)

Elysabet- lo que dijo es verdad Kentin

Kentin- no sé si agradecerle al demonio o matarlo por no dejarme decirlo primero, la verdad es que te amo mucho demasiado

Elysabet

Lo que pensé que nunca ocurriría paso Kentin se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme de manera tierna

EN OTRA PARTE

Lysandro- ¿se encuentra bien bella dama?

Yuukino- ¿podrías dejar de llamarme dama? Me siento rara

Lysanro- en ese caso princesa

Yuukino- me quedo con dama

Lysandro- (ríe) solo digo lo que veo en usted (toma su mano y la besa) (es normal sentir esto)

Yuukino- (sonrojada) por ser tu puedes llamarme cono quieras

EN OTRA PARTE

Isabel- no te estreses estoy segura que encontraras una solución

Castiel- sabes abecés pienso que el cielo es peor por no hacer nada

Isabel. (ríe) sabes a veces pienso que no deberías ser un demonio

Castiel- tampoco podría ser un ángel recuerda que me gustan las travesuras

Isabel- no lo olvido, quiero preguntarte algo

Castiel- si

Isabel- cuál es la otra forma para tener tu poder

Castiel- nada importante

Isabel- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?¿es malo?

Castiel- (la abraza y la mira a los ojos) nada de eso pero aun no puedo hacerlo (no aun, en este momento no)

**Mientras las parejas se encontraban tranquilamente Sakura estaba preocupada pensando en Armin cuando una mano sale de la tierra y ve a Armin salir de ahí**

**Sakura**

Me sentía triste por todo lo que está pasando, me senté un rato y escuche un ruido de debajo de la tierra y una mano salió de ella saliendo Armin lentamente, al verlo no pude evitar dar un gran grito y correr pero al no conocer este lugar quede rápidamente acorralada mirando como Armin se acercaba cada vez mas a mi

**Armin se acercaba cada vez mas rápido a Sakura sintiéndose atraído por ese olor que Sakura emitia una vez que llego a ella**

Una vez que Armin llego a mi pensé que me mordería pero no fue así lo que el hiso fue abrazarme

Sakura- Armin ¿o me morderás?

Armin- (niega por la cabeza)(los zombies no hablan)

Sakura- (lo abraza) Armin todo este tiempo tratabas de protegerme verdad

Armin- (asiente) (llegan todos y se quedan impresionados al verlos abrazados)

Castiel- ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura- Armin no nos hará daño verdad

Armin-(asiente)

Castiel- (impresionado) no puedo creer lo que veo

Lysandro- lo mismo digo, cuando estaba en la ciudad todos se mordían en cambio el, siento mucho haberlo golpeado

Sakura- creo que dice que no le importa

**Los chicos estaban tranquilamente pero Armin sin saberlo atraía a todos los zombies a este lugar que pronto seria atacado**

Elysabet- tenemos que irnos, vamos conozco un lugar

Kentin- pero ese lugar no ha sido explorado

Castiel- no importa vamos

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews chicas me dan inspiracion para cada capitulo<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicas este sera el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elysabet- tenemos que irnos, vamos conozco un lugar<p>

Kentin- pero ese lugar no ha sido explorado

Castiel- no importa vamos

**Los chicos fueron a ese lugar donde se encontraron con un bosque que tenebroso sacado de películas de terror**

Elysabet-este lugar no ha sido explorado, pero creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse

Kentin- claro que la hay

Lysandro- no se preocupen yo iré adelante

Yuukino- pero ¿puede ser peligroso?

Lysandro- bella dama gracias por preocuparse pero yo soy una calavera solamente no siento dolor ni nada parecido solo soy un ser que vive gracias al poder de su amigo

Castiel- no se preocupen yo también puedo usar mi poder para

Lysandro- nada de eso tienes que recuperarlo por completo yo me encargare de cuidarlos

Armin- (levanta la mano)

Lysandro- agradezco tu ayuda pero tu puedes volver a la normalidad no hay que arriesgarnos

Kentin- que les parece si Lysandro va enfrente y los demás hacemos un circulo donde las chicas queden en medio

Elizabet- piensas que no se defenderme Kentin

Kentin- no quise decir eso se que eres muy buena peleando pero

Sakura- el quiere protegerte porque le importas mucho

Elizabet- (sonrojada) bien pero si pasa algo peleare contigo

**Los chocos caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un extraño castillo**

Isabel- este lugar da miedo

Castiel- todavía no obtengo información de el no se separen

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

Shiori- eso fue lo que paso

Nathaniel- ya veo asi que ahora hay un montón de zombies que pueden llegar a este lugar, tenemos que buscar la cura

Shiori- pero para eso necesitamos una muestra que este infectada, mínimo saber de dónde vino

Nathaniel- nada es imposible para mí (ríe y toma su bata) a espesar la experimentación saca al modelo 1

Shiori- (se pone su bata) si amo digo namo, digo

Nathaniel- ya entendí

Shiori

Avance hacia una gran puerta donde tenemos a los conejillos de indias para los experimentos según Nathaniel usaremos el numero 1

**Cuando abrió la puerta Shiori una criatura alta y malvada apareció, una criatura que al dormir puede aparecer en tus sueños y arruinártelos por más lindo que sea, una criatura peor que el coco, que hasta al demonio asusta una criatura de cabello rubio de nombre Amber**

Shiori

Saque a Amber de aquel lugar a la fuerza ya que no quería ser otra vez la persona para probar los experimentos de mi amo

Amber- como puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana

Nathaniel- no es tan difícil abecés se siente bien, ahora entra a la maquina (Amber entro)

Shiori- en que te ayuda Nathamo

Nathaniel- primero di Nathaniel

Shiori- Nathaniel (sonrojada)

Nathaniel- que hermosa te vez sonrojada, más lindo que un gatito

Shiori- (mas sonrojada) yo traeré te (sale corriendo)

Shiori

Sali al patio, no ´puedo creer lo que dijo Nathaniel eso me da esperanzas de que el y yo **pero en que pienso** será mejor regresar. Escuche un ruido y unas voces lo que es raro ya que en este lugar no hay vida, almenos personas, de repente vi un ser extraño que se acercaba a mi seguido de un zombie

Shiori- (grita) ayúdame Nathaniel

EN OTRO LUGAR

Nathaniel- esa fue Shiori (entra a una máquina y aparece en el patio encontrándose con Lysandro y Armin) aléjense criaturas

Isabel- espera

Sakura- mi novio no lea ara daño

Yuukino- Lysandro tampoco

Nathaniel- ¿Quiénes son?

Isabel- (los presenta) ¿Dónde está Castiel?

Castiel- (aparece y se enoja al ver a Nathaniel) tu

Nathaniel- tu, sabía que tú eras el culpable demonio

Castiel- ¿culpable de qué? Científico de segunda

Nathaniel- (enojado) ¿ a quién le dices científico de segunda?

Castiel- a quien va hacer, vez a otro?

Nathaniel- agradece que no pueda matarte

Isabel- (alto ustedes dos) ¿ya se conocían?

Castiel- claro es un científico de segunda que quiere imitarme

Nathaniel- quien quiere imitar a esto (lo señala)

Shiori- lamento lo de Nathaniel, el nunca se ha llevado bien con su amigo por ser un demonio, ¿encerio el (sellala a Armin) no me morderá?

Sakura- no el no es como los demás

Lysandro- es algo extraño pero es la verdad

Elysabet- cuando dejaran de pelear esos dos

Kentin- parece que apenas empiezan

Shiori- ya se, él puede ayudarnos si Nathaniel lo analiza tal vez podamos encontrar una cura

Lysandro- podemos intentarlo no tenemos nada que perder, pero creo que alguien se enojara (mora a Castiel que sigue discutiendo) ¿dónde esta Isabel?

Isabel- (golpea a Castiel y a Nathaniel) (grita) ustedes dos dejen de pelear como niños chiquitos, Castiel en lugar de pelear deberías de pensar en algo y tu deberías de ayudarlo si eres tan bueno

Castiel- (enojado) no me des órdenes

Isabel-(mas enojada) mira a quien se lo dices

Castiel- no me digas que tienes hambre (mira a Nathaniel) por favor dale algo de comer

**En la mesa del castillo comiendo**

Isabel- que rico, cocinas maravillosamente Shiori, Nathaniel lamento haberte golpeado, tambien te pido perdón mi lindo Cassy

Castiel- no me llames así

Nathaniel- (Ríe)

Lysandro- (Ríe)

Yuukino- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Castiel- (suspira) verán Isabel es muy amable y buena en pocas palabras gran corazón pero cuando se enoja de verdad cambia totalmente y eso ocurre, más rápido cuando tiene mucha hambre

Sakura- pero tuvo algo bueno, los detuvo a ustedes

Kentin- hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo terminaremos con los zombies? Castiel no puede hacer nada aun

Nathaniel- parece que el demonio necesita mi ayuda

Castiel- me niego

Isabel- (mira a Castiel) por favor Castiel deja que ayude

Castiel- bien

**En el laboratorio**

Nathaniel- primeramente necesito la ayuda de Armin

Armin- (camina hacia una maquina donde lo analizan)

Nathaniel- bien ahora, shiori trae a

Shiori- lo se (Regresa con Amber)

Amber- por favor ayúdenme

Nathaniel- no le presten atención

Elysabet- por mi está bien una vez me jalo el cabello en hallowen y me robo mi bolsa de dulces

Sakura- una vez coqueteo con mi novio

Yuukino- lo mismo digo una vez insulto a mi familia

Isabel- coqueteo con mi Cassy

Shiori- parece que todas tenemos algo en común chicas

**Después de que Nathaniel analizara bien, metieron a Amber a una maquina al sacarla se convirtió en un ser verde (el que sale en la imagen de hallowen)**

Amber-(grita )

Nathaniel- parece que falle pero no me rendiré

Castiel- vieron no sirve de nada pedirle ayuda

Kentin- ¿no descubriste nada?

Nathaniel- si descubrí como entretener a los zombies para que no te muerdan pero todavía no consigo la cura

Sakura- esa será suficiente

Armin- (intenta decir algo)

Nathaniel- creo que podemos utilizar el experimento 10 es un traductor pero no sé si funcionara con el

Shiori- iré por el (Trae el traductor y lo conecta)

Armin- los zombies bienes hacia nosotros

Castiel- tiene razón acabo de sentir su presencia, están afuera

**Los zombies comenzaron a entrar**

Nthaniel- rápido el experimento numero 17

Shiori- (trae el experimento)

Armin- una grabadora

Kentin- ¿para que servirá esto?

Sakura-(abraza a Armin) tengo miedo

Armin- yo te protegeré

Lysandro- no se preocupe damita, todo estará bien

Nathaniel- (le da a armin unos audífonos) póntelos para que no escuches

Nathaniel- (ríe) hora de utilizar el experimento y probar mi teoría (prende la grabadora y empieza la música)

Castiel- Michel Jackson ¿de que servirá su música?

Nathaniel- fácil al bailar y escuchar su canción distraerá a los zombies pero tienes que bailar con ellos

Castiel- no are tal cosa

Isabel- yo lo are no se preocupen

Nathaniel- lo siento pero mi teoría solo es 50% de cierta

Castiel- yo lo are

Lysandro- puedo ir yo

Nathaniel- es mejor que lo haga alguien vivo no sé si funcione contigo

Castiel- no se preocupen

**Castiel bajos con los zombies y comenzó a bailar thriller al ritmo de la música ocasionando que los zombies bailaran**

Nathaniel- vamos a la máquina de transporte

Amber- ¿me dejaras aquí?

Nathaniel- prefiero estar con Castiel peleando todo el día que contigo, adiós

**Todos subieron a la maquina a excepción de Castiel que seguía bailando mientras los demás aparecieron fuera del castillo y Castiel llego unos minutos después cuando termino de bailar**

Nathaniel- sabía que mi teoría era 100% cierta

Castiel-¿Cómo no era 50%?

Nathaniel- quería vengarme por lo que hiciste

Castiel- algún día me las pagaras científico

Isabel- parece que se llevan mejor

Todos- (asienten)

Shiori- ahora que aremos

Nathaniel- podemos ir al laboratorio de emergencia

**Todos se fueron Nathaniel y Castiel se llevaban mejor pero no duro mucho una vez que entraron al laboratorio hubo una discusión que ocasiono una pelea de tecnología con el poder del diablo**

Lysandro- parece que jamás podrán llevarse bien

Elisabet- eso parece además perdemos tiempo

Kentin- Isabel no estas enojada con Castiel

Isabel- no de seguro pronto terminaran de pelear

Yuukino- me gustaría que hubiera hambre, nadie quiere acercarse a esos dos

Sakura- (suspira) yo iré, tenemos que encontrar una cura

Shiori- no te lo recomiendo

Isabel- (grita) idea (Nathaniel y Castiel pararon de pelear)

Castiel- ¿Qué sucede?

Isabel- tengo una idea que tal si intentan unir su poder

Ambos- como

Isabel- lo que dije Castiel sabe cómo terminar la zombificacion pero no tiene suficiente poder tal vez Nathaniel pueda inventar algo

Yuukino- eso podría funcionar, podre ver a mi familia

Sakura- y yo a mi armin

Elysabet- y nosotros volver a nuestro hogar

Ambos- nos negamos

Shiori- Nathaniel creo que deberías de intentarlo

Castiel- me niego

Isabel- ¿eso es todo lo que diras?

Castiel- si

Isabel- (enojada) como que eso es todo, sabes he hecho amigos que están preocupados por sus familias y tú no quieres ayudarlos solo por no trabajar con Nathaniel que bien sabes es un gran científico

Castiel- (que miedo) me niego aun

Isabel- sigues negándolo, sabes eres un cobarde eres el peor de todos no quieres ayudar a los demás se nota que no te importan ni ellos ni yo

Castiel- bien acepto trabajar con Nathaniel

Isabel- (sonrisa) ese es mi Cassy

Elysabet- si que te da miedo o la quieres mucho

Castiel- ambas, ustedes no la conoces verdaderamente enojada

Lysandro- no es tan mala

Castiel- porque nunca se a enojado verdaderamente contigo a ti solo te ha dejado de hablar por una semana pero en cambio yo tuve una gran pelea de palabras

Isabel- no exageres Cassy, vamos ayuda a Nathaniel

**Luego de un tiempo como a las 2 de la mañana terminaron la maquina que le daría a Castiel mas poder**

Shiori- ahora solo hay que probarla

Armin- (con el traductor) los zombies llegaron

Lysandro- bien Castiel es la hora

**Conectaron la maquina al cetro y Castiel lo alzo y desprendió un gran poder que transformo a todos nuevamente en humanos y los regreso a sus casas haciéndolos pensar que todo fue un sueño**

Castiel- funciono

Armin- así parece

Sakura- (lo abraza) Armin

Castiel- bien los regresare a todos a sus casas

Primero a Kentin y Elisabet

**La pareja regresaron con los suyos que se encontraban en sus camas pero todos estaban bien, con ninguna mordida**

Kentin—fue una gran aventura

Elisabet- si fue maravillosa porque conseguí amigos y un novio

Kentin- y yo una gran chica (se acerca para besarla pero llego el hermano de Elysabet)

-¿Dónde están mis dulces?

Elizabet- bueno veras

-ya los vi (corre) conseguiste muchas bolsas este hallowen (recoge su bolsa y se va)

**Se acercan a las 10 bolsas de dulces con una nota que decía, gracias por ayudarnos estos dulces están libres de infección espero y les gusten a toda su gente, **

Elysabet- parece que

Kentin- comeremos dulces por un día (feliz)

Elysabet- (toma uno) esta delicioso

Kentin- yo prefiero este (la besa)

**EN EL CASTILLO SAKURA Y ARMIN FUERON REGRESADOS A SU HOGAR DONDE VIERON TRES BOLSAS DE DULCES **

Armin- (la abraza) no sabes lo feliz que soy al volver ser un zombie no fue nada bonito

Sakura- ahora que lo pienso eres guapo como humano o zombi

Armin- tu también te verías preciosa de cualquiera de esas formas, no me importaría que me comieras

Sakura- en ese caso (lo besa)

**EN EL CASTILLO FUE EL TURNO DE YUUKINO**

Lysandro- adiós bella dama

Castiel- ¿Quién te dijo que la dejaras te iras con ella?

Lysandro- ¿Qué?

Castiel- la quieres no

Yuukino- (sonrojada)

Lysandro- si pero yo no puedo estar con ella

Catiel- ¿Quién lo dijo? (lo convierte en humano) ahora eres humano, te extrañare un poco en el infierno pero te visitare

Lysandro- pero

Castiel- ya dije

Lysandro- gracias amigo, pero no creo que la dama sienta lo que yo

Yuukino- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Si no me has preguntado no digas una respuesta

Lysandro- hermosa dama, ¿quieres decir?

Yuukino- si me gustas desde que eras una calavera

Lysandro- gracias Castiel- nos veremos otro día, sabes sigo pensando que nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si desde u principio le hubieras pedido matrimonio a Isabel

Castiel- no digas cosas innecesarias (usa su poder para mandarlos a su hogar)

**Cuando volvieron aparecieron en una casa con dos bolsas de dulces que decía espero te guste tu nueva casa Lysandro, después de eso Lysandro acompaño a Yuukino a su casa donde se despidió de ella con un dulce beso**

**EN EL CASTILLO**

Nathaniel- así que pudiste recuperar tu poder desde un principio

Shiori- eso quiere decir que no quieres a Isabel

Nathaniel- seguramente Shiori

Castiel- cállense (usa su poder) gracias por tu ayuda Nathaniel adiós

Nathaniel- volvemos a casa Shiori

Shiori- si, espero esos dos no pelen

Nathaniel- no lo aran, volvamos, necesitamos dormir

**En el castillo se encontraron dos bolsas de dulces**

Shiori- lindo regalo no lo crees Nathaniel

Nathaniel- sabes este año no me diste mi cena de hallowen

Ahiori- lo siento Nathaniel, te dije Nathaniel

Nathaniel- si lo se

Shiori- sabes perdón por no preparar nada, ire ahora mismo

Nathaniel- prefiero esta cena (la besa)

**EN EL INFIERNO**

Isabel- (triste) eso quiere decir que no me quieres

Castiel- de que hablas

Isabel- pudiste recuperar tu poder pero no lo hiciste fue porque no me quieres o tal vez nunca pensaste que llegaríamos a casarnos

Castiel- pero que dices (grita) si no lo hice fue porque te mereces que te pidan matrimonio en un lugar más bello, que sea un recuerdo que jamás olvidaras, no en una infección zombie

Isabel- enserio

Castiel- (sonrojado) claro eres la persona a la que amo la única

Isabel- (lo abraza) Cassy eres el mejor

Castiel- tu también mi tabla (la besa)

**A la mañana siguiente todas las personas actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras que nuestros personajes estaban felices por tener a la persona que quieren a su lado. Nuestros personajes se siguen viendo de vez en cuando, algunas veces se reúnen todos juntos para pasar el rato pero dos de ellos siguen peleando.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer este finc de Hallowen espero les haiga gustado tanto como a mí y a mi imaginacion<br>**

**NECESITO PREGUNTARLES ALGO YA SE QUE TODAVIA FALTA PERO MEJOR EMPESAR YA ¿QUIEREN FINC DE NAVIDAD? SI LO QUIEREN RECUERDEN QUE ME TARDARE CON LOS DEMAS FINC SI NO LO QUIEREN SEGUIRE CON MIS DEMAS FINC ES DECISION DE USTEDES, **

**SI DICEN QUE SI LO ARE CON PARTICIPANTES (ESE SERA SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA 4 CHICAS)**

**SI DICEN QUE NO NO SUBIRE NADA Y SEGUIRE CON MIS FINC, TAL VEZ SOLO SERA UN SOLO CAPITULO SI HAGO UNO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL PROXIMO**


End file.
